


Unexpected Demons

by Matthew_Williams (SpacePrinceLance)



Series: Unexpected Demons [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Actors, Chefs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePrinceLance/pseuds/Matthew_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhhh this is my first time writing a chaptered story I intend to finish so...please be kind. QuQ And it's a little fast and has a lot of references, so sorry if that gets annoying. ;o;</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this is my first time writing a chaptered story I intend to finish so...please be kind. QuQ And it's a little fast and has a lot of references, so sorry if that gets annoying. ;o;

Quiet sighs and hollowed groans echoed throughout the classroom as the professor explained that a test was soon coming up. I calmly stifled through my notes I had previously written the night before. I should be okay for this test, since from my knowledge it was believed that we were just to write an essay on the basics of human communication.

Though, to be honest, I wasn't all that great at communication. It wasn't that I was necessarily _bad_ at it, it was just that I didn't really have much of anyone to communicate to. Aside from my brother Alfred and my father that is. Our mother passed away from cancer when we were 14. I've had friends, but none of them really lasted long. Occasionally I talked to fellow classmates though.

"That is why I believe you all have the capacity to pass this exam swimmingly! Now, humans hold communication in its highest regard. It is through communication that we can pass down stories and histories through generations!" The professor paused to clear her throat, then continued. "Speaking of which, have you all heard of The Kimberly Story?"

As soon as those words left her lips, the whole class erupted in unison of "oh no's" and "not this again". That story freaked everybody out, and it originated in a completely different state.

"And that is exactly why communication is important! I hope you study well. Class dismissed." Everybody breathed a sigh of relief and picked up their bags ready to leave. Since I was a local (so to speak), I could just take a bus home. Many other students had to stay in dorms, so I left in the opposite direction.

I left the crowded building, and headed for the bus stop closest to the street on Elliott Avenue. Clouds hung over the area as though they wanted to let everyone know how lonely they were. The recent rain of a couple of hours ago was still lingering, threatening to pour once again. I took out my cell phone and checked for any recent messages. Just a couple of emails from promotions and Facebook. I didn't really expect anyone to call or message me, yet I always checked it every day at the bus stop.

Within about 15 minutes, the bus pulled up and I stepped inside. It smelled of stagnant air, city created through exhaust and excess gasoline. I sat towards the middle, on the left side. Near me was an older man with a briefcase, and on my other side a woman with a small child. I leaned back until I could glance out the window. The bus began accelerating, showing the rush of the buildings passing by. 

I inhaled deeply as the speeding buildings brushed past, my head starting to get a little nauseous. I lifted my head, and scrounged around in my backpack for my headphones, a pair of purple 2XL's. They had the best sound for any headphones you could get for cheap. In my opinion, anyway. I placed them over my ears and connected the cord to my phone, cycling through the music. I stopped on a French song, "Tous les mêmes". It means '[They are] all the same'.  
It's sung by a Belgian singer who goes by "Stomae", and is supposedly one of the most popular songs in both Belgium and France. I like the song and its message quite a bit. Because of my father, he taught me French since he was born and raised in France. I've been there a couple times on vacation as well, but I haven't gone at all lately. My father is there now, working on building his famous "Bonnefoy la Grande" restaurant. He offered me a job there, but I wanted to work my way there without it just being handed to me. Well...he isn't _really_ my dad, but he was the closest thing I had to one.

As if I hadn't noticed the time slip by, I was already in my home city, Everett. I pulled my headphones around my neck and hopped off the bus, waving to the driver as he sped off. Luckily, I didn't have to walk far to get to my apartment I had with Alfred.

I stepped inside, only to be greeted with loud rock music and an obnoxious singing Alfred. I turned off my music and looked around the sorry excuse for a living room with an agitated expression. The whole place was an utter and complete mess.

"Bro! You're home!" Alfred hopped off the couch and turned off the stereo blaring the music. "Guess what happened to me today? I was at work as usual but it was hella hot so I was wearing a white tank top and I hear these girls compliment me on my muscles and just-" He pulled up his sleeve and flexed his left arm. "I didn't even notice how much they've grown!" I groaned as I took of my headphones and my backpack and put them on the couch.

"Al, what about Arthur? Since when are you concerned about what girls think of you?" I casually mentioned as I flopped myself on the couch. Alfred instantly shrink and also set himself on the couch next to me.

"W-Well, it's not like I haven't forgotten! I just like getting compliments. Is that so bad?" I just shrugged in response and laid my head on the couch cushion. "And anyway, what about you?"

"What about me?" I questioned while staring at the ceiling, pretending to see pictures in the ceiling popcorn.

"I don't see you embarking on a journey of self discovery and escapades of love!" I shrugged again.

"I don't really need to? My love is my passion for cooking." Alfred tried to stifle a giggle outburst.

"You sound like Francis." I gave a nonchalant smile.

"Watch out Al, I'll turn into your worst nightmare. I'll start hounding you about your love quest to woo the great 'Arthur Kirkland' and how he'll gracefully fall into your muscular arms."

"Please don't do that." I laughed, which Alfred joined in soon after. "Seriously though, don't you ever think about finding someone? Or are you aromantic?" I thought about it for a moment. I never did really like anyone when I was growing up. I guess I never really gave it much thought.

"Maybe if someone cool and famous ran into my life." I joked.

"Ah yes. Like Kristen Stewart or Chris Evans."

"Ha! You're only saying Chris Evans because he plays your all-time superhero. Don't you mean if Chris Evans fell into your life?"  
"Point taken. Still though! You gotta find someone eventually."

"Yeah, maybe. The guy that plays Lysandre from Rest Stop would work." I half-joked that time.

"What, Gilbert Beilschmidt? Isn't he like a rising actor or something like that?" I sat up and started towards the kitchen to grab a soda. "Yeah I guess he's pretty cool. So you have a thing for him, ay?"

"Not really." I mused, grabbing a Pepsi out of the fridge. "I guess it's because he looks so unique? He's got stone white hair and REALLY red eyes. Completely albino. Never seen anyone like that before."

"Fat chance for you getting to meet him though. Awww, Mattie's first crush and it's on a celebrity he can't even get close to!" I nearly spit out my soda at his comment.

"It's not a crush, Jesus Al. All I said was that he looked unique. Didn't you think that Arthur looked unique too?"

"Matt I fell in love with him."

"Um..."

"Okay, I get it. Not a crush. But I bet if you met him you'd melt into your ruby red slippers."

"Ha ha." I monotone laughed as I took a gulp of my soda. “You already got the wind knocked outta ya when a house named ‘Arthur’ came down from the heavens and landed on your face.” Alfred rolled his eyes with a smile.

”Yeah whatever. You win this time Matt.” I grinned as he said that, and took another drink of my Pepsi.

”Oh! Before I forget, I have exams next week. So try not to keep your music too loud for a bit.”

”Yeah yeah, sure dude. But I did invite Lovino over next Tuesday to hang. I’ll try and not let it interrupt your studying, though.” Alfred kicked back and put his feet crossed over the coffee table. “We’re gonna play Borderlands 2 since we kick ass together. We’re starting over so I’m picking Axton again and he’s going to be Gaige since we bought her DLC.”

”Glad he’s not picking my place as Maya.” I said, also propping up my feet on the table.

”Nah, he could never take your place as Maya. Ah, but when we played the first game he played as Lilith.” I whipped my head to look at Alfred.

”I always play the sirens! He didn’t play on my account did he?” Alfred shook his head.

”Nah”, he said, snickering to himself. ”However, I think he got to a higher level than you. 46, I think.”

”Man I need to play again. Augh, exams suck.”

”Amen, brotha!”

”You don’t even go to college, how would you know?” Alfred just gave me a questioning look as if I’d been raised in a barn and not together with him and our mother.

”It’s not like high school happened or anything. I mean college is probably tougher, but still.” I sighed, nearly remembering about that part of my life all over again. It’s not like it was _unpleasant_ or anything, but Al and I get mistaken for twins quite a lot, though we were born within about a year of each other. People would always mix the two of us up, as if we were doing it on purpose. I didn’t really mind so much, but I always wondered how you could mix up someone as obnoxious as him with me.

”Yeah, I always forget that high school happened.” Even though I made myself comfortable, I realized that I should probably go study for next week. “Hey Al, I’m going to go to my room to study. After exams are done you should invite Lovino again and then all three of us can play.” Alfred shot me a thumbs up and a hearty grin.

”No prob dude, I gotta catch up on Bob’s Burgers anyway.” I nodded, got off the couch, grabbed my soda and backpack, and headed for my bedroom, hearing the sound of the TV turning on. Tonight was not going to be fun.

image

My alarm woke me up at 6:30 AM, as classes started at 8 AM today. They were the last classes of the week, so thankfully I had Friday-Sunday off until exams on Monday. I begrudgingly dragged myself out of bed and got dressed; a red and blue plaid collared shirt, faded blue skinny jeans, and my red converse. It was a little plain, but I didn’t care all too much since it was the last day of school before exams.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and grabbed my wallet so I could get coffee at Starbucks this morning. Back when I lived in Canada, I used to go to Tim Hortons all the time. But here in America, there is no Tim Hortons. It made me a little sad.

Exiting my room quietly, I made sure not to wake up Alfred since he was still asleep. He gets so cranky if he’s woken up any earlier than he wants to by himself. Soundlessly, I slipped through the front door and made my way to the nearest Starbucks, which wasn’t very far. In Seattle, there is literally one around every corner, including the original. Which I’ve been to, by the way.

Approaching the building, I was happy to say that there wasn’t a long line at all. I ordered something a little different; a toffee nut mocha frappachino. The girl who sits next to me in our math class recommended it to me. She had long, silky brown hair and big, bright brown eyes. Really nice girl, I believe her name was Mei.

The cashier, Eric, judging by the nametag, rung me up and I waited for the frappe to be made. After about 4 minutes, my coffee was made and I thanked the person who made it, though I didn’t get a look at their nametag. I took a small sip and sure enough, it was delicious. I really hated Starbucks.

I made my way out to go to wait at the bus stop, but right when I took a step outside, a whirling blur slammed right into me, sending me straight to the ground.

”Merde!” I cursed in French. Ow that really hurt, what the hell?

”Aw shit man I’m really sorry about that.” My coffee was splattered all over me, the assailant, and the ground. That was $5 coffee…

”It’s okay, I didn’t really need that coffee for a stressful week a anyway.” The assailant held out his hand to me, which I decided to take after a few seconds.

”I really am sorry. I was just trying to lose a stalker. They’re literally everywhere.”

”A….stalker?” I asked, looking at the assailant who had his face covered with a hoodie.

”Yeah. Umm…Please don’t freak out, okay?” I was about to ask him why I would be freaked out, when he moved down his hood a tad. My eyes instantly widened with disbelief.

”Y-You’r-“

”I know. Seriously, don’t freak out.”

”Gilbert Beilschmidt…”

”Nice to meet you. And you are?” Gilbert inquired while I stared at the ground whilst still covered in a big coffee mess.

”Matthew. Matthew Williams.”

”Glad to see you’ve heard of the awesome me, _Matthew Williams_. And uh, sorry about spilling your coffee everywhere. I’ll buy you a new one. Though about your clothes, sorry about that too.” I couldn’t look at him in the eyes. I didn’t know what it was, but every time I tried to look at him my eyes would just falter back down to ground. It was strangely annoying.

”No, that’s fine. Honestly, I didn’t even want to go to school today. Too much stress.”

”School? How old are you Matthew?” Gilbert asked.

”I’m 19, almost 20. I go to college at the Art Institute of Seattle.”

”Ah, that makes sense. For some reason whenever someone mentions school, I always think of highschool. That was a dark time indeed.” He mentioned that so casually, but it was severl moments before he started speaking again. “Anyway, you wanna ditch school to hang out with a celebrity? I can get you a change of clothes instead of a new coffee if you want.” I probably just imagined it, but I could have swore he wiggled those stupid eyebrows of his.

”U-Um…Sure, I guess.”

”Alright! You’re gonna have the greatest time ever just you wait!”

I still couldn’t look at him straight in the eyes.


	2. Strange Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew gets a little more than he bargained for in his day. B)

A quaint little house in the more rural part of Seattle. That's where I was, peeling off sticky clothes and hopping in an expensive looking shower. It felt really uncomfortable to be in here, especially since this was a celebrity's house. What in the world was I thinking, following him home? But there was no use complaining about my mistakes now, I was already here and already paying for the mess I made. No, the mess that HE made.

Sighing in defeat, I carefully rinsed my blonde locks under the warm water, and washed off the gross coffee off my body. I wanted to get clothed as soon as possible. Even in a private bathroom, being naked in a celebrity's house is...Unfathomable! I turned off the shower and grabbed a neatly folded cerulean towel with an embroidered "G" on the front.

"He...He has the first letter of his name on the towel..." I said to myself in disbelief. Okay now this felt even more uncomfortable. This is a towel that Gilbert Beilschmidt himself has used. Oh dear god. Okay Matthew don't make it weird. Inhaling deeply, I tried not to think about it as I hastily dried myself off and slipped on the freshly laundered clothing that Gilbert had lent to me.

Surprisingly, they actually fit pretty well. It wasn't really something I'd go out of my way to buy, but it didn't look too bad. The ensemble entailed a faded red graphic tee sporting a black guitar, a polyester onyx vest, and washed out grey skinny jeans. They felt weird on my body, and I didn't really wear this kind of thing either. Well, whether I liked it or not I had to deal since my own clothes were currently in the wash. With a relentless sigh, I opened the bathroom door and to my shock Gilbert was standing right there in front of the door.

“Ah, so they fit you, yeah?” Gilbert greeted as if it wasn’t weird that he had been waiting outside the door. I just kind of stood there awkwardly as the clothing began to feel more comfortable.

“Yes…” I answered quietly, pulling on the bottom of the shirt. It felt a little tight, but I think it was supposed to be that way. What kind of celebrity wore this kind of thing? Geez… “Thank you, Gilbert.”

“Nah, it’s no trouble. Besides it’s kinda my fault you got coffee all over yourself. Sorry about that.” Gilbert grinned sheepishly and let out a dorky laugh. For a celebrity, this guy seemed pretty normal to me. Though, I guess celebrities really were just normal people? It’s hard to see them as ‘normal’ since everyone knows who they are.

“Well, you were running from a stalker.” I casually mentioned, chuckling lowly. “I doubt you really had any time to react. If you did, I wouldn’t be here.” Gilbert nodded with a small grimace, as though he agreed but hated to admit it.

“I think it was just the paparazzi but damn, they need to learn when to leave a guy alone, ya know?” With a sigh, he turned away and walked down a couple of steps into his bright living room. The carpet was a clean beige, his furniture a neat leather black, and there was a huge flatscreen TV hung in front of a couple bean bag chairs. Wow, this guy was really loaded!

“W-Woah! You have everything in here!” I commented, eyes locked to the huge entertainment system. There was a blu-ray player, a PS4, and Xbox-One, even the older systems! Just how rich was he?!

“Oh, yeah. I spent most of my time playing video games. It’s really the only thing I’m good at besides acting.” With a dry smirk, Gilbert walked over to the Xbox 360 and grabbed a couple controllers. “Wanna kill some time before your clothes get dry?” He asked, holding up one of the controllers towards my direction.

“Um…” I thought about his offer, and wanted to decline, but something kept me from doing so. What is with me and being unable to refuse him? Is it just because he’s a celebrity? “Yeah, sure.” I finally accepted and took the controller from his hands.

“How do you feel about Borderlands? Yes? No? Hell yes?” Gilbert raised his eyebrows in question towards my direction. Wh….How did he do that? Did he know of my love for the game? It was probably just a coincidence, there’s no way he would know that!

“Sounds good.” I replied, wondering whether it would be okay for me to sit on the couch. I would assume so since we were about to play Borderlands, but I was always a little too cautious.

“Go ahead and sit down. Wanna drink?” Gilbert offered, but when he realized what he said he stopped in his tracks. “Aw shit that’s right you’re like 19. Unless…” He started, making his way to the kitchen. Up above in one of the cabinets sat a full bottle of Sour Apple Vodka, and with a swift grab Gilbert popped it open with little to no effort. “You don’t tell anyone that a famous star cracked open the vodka for ya.”

“Hah, my brother Alfred gets alcohol for the house all the time. I think he gets it from our friend Arthur, he’s like 23 or something I think.” With a boisterous snark, Gilbert set two shot glasses side by side.

“Then come on over here and take a shot with me.” He invited, so I set the controller on the couch and made my way over to him. He had already poured the vodka into the glasses, and picked one up to hand it to me. “To uh...Strange encounters!” Gilbert cheered as we clashed our shots together and let the burning liquid flow down our throats in a flash.

“You make it sound like we met with aliens or something.” I laughed, not noticing that Gilbert poured more liquor into the glasses. He took the next shot and shrugged at my comment while his face lit with a smile.

“Well maybe we did. After all, you sure are out of this world.” He joked, leaning against the counter. “Aw man I’ve always wanted to say that you have no idea.” I rolled my eyes in response and downed the next shot.

“Why didn’t you try that on someone you actually want to flirt with?” Gilbert remained silent as I posed my question, then rummaged around the cabinet for some scotch and a bigger glass. He popped in a couple of ice cubes from the fridge and poured himself some scotch.

“Dunno, I just like saying whatever I want.” Was all he said. Really? After all that silence, that’s what he comes up with? I wasn’t going to argue with it though. I took the last shot that Gilbert poured and that was enough for me. Three would have to be enough if I wanted to get home with clarity. “Anyway, come on, let’s play.” Gilbert walked back to the couch with scotch in hand and plopped himself on the couch. I sat on the other end, grabbing the controller.

Several minutes later, Gilbert was shouting what I assumed to be profanities in a language I didn’t understand. It was obvious enough that he had gotten drunk off scotch. Why he needed alcohol that strong, I didn’t know. Why would I? How he’s portrayed on TV and media isn’t how his real personality would be. Besides, he could have personal troubles that nobody else knows about.

“HA! ESSEN MEIN SCHWANZ!” Gilbert yelled as he popped the head of a Goliath.

“That just made him angry, you know.”

“But that’s the best part! Level him up to Godliath and you get an achievement!”

“What did you just get this game or something?”

“Nah, I’m on one of my buddies’ accounts and he couldn’t get the Achievement so I’m tryin’ to get it for him.” Well that was nice of him, though it would be counter-productive for his friend. Sure he’d get the achievement but it’s not like getting it yourself.

“What sort of celebrity friends do you have? Chris Pratt? Chris Hemsworth? _Chris Evans_?” I asked in a joking tone, grinning as I killed 4 marauders with a grenade.

“Wha? No I’ve never met them. My buddies are all normalers. In the sense that we’ve known each other since we were kids and their awesome friend became a TV star.”

“Oh it must be nice to have friends like that.” I mused, trying not to look at him. “What are they like, if you don’t mind me asking?” Despite the loudness of the TV and the atmosphere of the bloody mercenary looters game, Gilbert seemed to smile softly as I asked him that question.

“They’re great. One has a heart of gold, one has a knack for being an annoying shit, and the other a fiery temper of a thousand suns.” He stated rather proudly, his face returning to its proud and static manner.

“Sounds like you three get along well. Is it one of them that you’re trying to get the achievement for?”

“As a matter of fact it is. Whiny ass shithead doesn’t want to do the achievement himself. Well, he tried but like I said he wanted me to get it for him. Speaking of which, you don’t really seem to be new at this game.” Gilbert raised an eyebrow in question towards me, however I was too busy trying not to get surrounded by enemies.

“My bro and I play this game often. It’s one of his favorite games and we play it at least once a week.” Gilbert scoffed as if he knew I would say something to that effect.

“Makes sense. After all you definitely know what you’re doing. You don’t waste time in the slightest.” I was about to thank Gilbert for the compliment, when the song ‘Technologic’ by Daft Punk began playing seemingly out of nowhere. Oh, it was my phone. I hastily paused the game and scrambled to pull out my phone from my tight jeans.

“HOLY HELL MATTHEW WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” The boisterous voice roared from the speakers of my phone, which Gilbert clearly heard.

“Bonjour Alfred, comment allez-vous? Vous sentez bien? Your voice seems kind of panicked.” I responded calmly, knowing that Alfred absolutely hated it when I spoke to him in French. He never had a clue what I was saying to him.

“Dude! Max fucking called me and told me you weren’t at school! Apparently he was worried enough that he called me. ME. What about your finals, I thought you said you needed a lot of time to study! Why did you ditch? Is there something I should know?” Alfred rambled on and on, and though Matthew appreciated how worried he was, it was severely annoying the way he was acting.

“Alfred I’m fine, don’t worry. I just spilled coffee on myself this morning so I had to take care of it, that’s all.” Well, that was stretching the truth quite a bit, but it wasn’t really lying.

“Then why didn’t you come home? Where did you go?” I sighed, and was just about to answer him when Gilbert haunched over and took the phone from my hand, putting it up to his ear.

“Your dear sweet brother is safely at my awesome house, so there is no need to worry, _Alfred_. He is having a fantastic time, and he will be focusing on his studies before you know it. Tschüss!” And with that, he hung up my phone and returned it to me with a smile. “Sorry, I just had a feeling he would never leave you alone so I hope you don’t mind.”

“He’s probably going to get the wrong idea.”

“Eh, let him. He’s the one overreacting anyway. Hey, how often do you get to hang out with a celebrity for a day? Oh right, that probably never happens. Except at like cons and stuff.”

“Wow, way to be a smartass.” I chuckled, grinning widely as I unpaused the game and we continued to goof off for the rest of the day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~*Alfred’s Point of View*~

“Just who the hell was that….?” I asked myself in slight annoyance as I stared dejectedly at my phone. Well, at least Matthew was okay. I was really worried when I got a call from Matthew’s friend Maximo. Ugh, I really hated that guy. Stupid ass always thought he was better than me. We always made sure not to fight around Matthew though.

Gazing half-heartedly at my work force, I knew my shift was ending soon. I sighed contently, walking quickly from the bathroom back into the kitchen, where two girls were preparing pizzas diligently. For the rest of the hour, I worked at the cashier station until my shift was over. That was when I got a call from Lovino.

“Hey asshole what’s up?” He greeted in a chipper tone as though he had called me an endearing name. 

“Great timing, I just got off work. Thought about heading to the bar, you game?” I asked slightly excited, as I hopped in my crimson Volkswagen Jetta and started her up.

“You’re going to get caught, you know that right?” I may or may not have a fake ID, and Lovino may or may not have been trying to warn me that someone would notice. But no one ever did, so I was pretty sure I was safe.

“Easy for you to say, you’re already 22. You don’t need a fake.” At my comment, I could nearly _feel_ Lovino rolling his eyes at me.

“Yeah thanks for reminding me, asshat. Oh also, you ever confess to Arthur yet?” I was silent, and of course my silence bought the wrong ticket and he would be angry. Lovino has been trying to get me to confess for months, but the truth of the matter is, I’m just too nervous. I know, I know, it’s just an excuse. But I just can’t help it! Ugh, that stupid British asshole completely stole my heart and I’m too scared to do anything about it. “Alfred, I’m disappointed in you.” Yeah I knew that was coming.

“Oh come on don’t be a condescending asshole, you know why I haven’t confessed yet.”  
“Stop being a fucking idiot and just ask him out already. Or at least tell him how you feel, Jesus Christ. It’s very obvious you two have SOMETHING, so just go with it. It took me forever to confess to Antonio but I did it and now he’s my annoying but hot Spanish boyfriend.”

“Y-You’re right…” I breathed, hating the fact that he could convince me so easily when all this time I’ve been afraid. Not that the anxiety had faded, but I did have a slight confidence booster. Even if it WAS made through verbal manipulation. “I should call and invite him to the bar. Oh but then…”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m going somewhere with Antonio anyway. Though I don’t really know where, he wouldn’t tell me. So yeah, I’ll talk to you later Al. Ciao!” _Click_. Alright don’t even give me a chance to respond, dickhead.

I started up my car, and drove to the bar that Arthur often frequented. Maybe I’d decide to call him once I was inside. Though I definitely wanted to tell him how I felt, my confidence was slowing slipping through my fingers faster than I wanted it to. However, before I gave myself an answer, I already found myself inside the bar, and to my utter surprise, Arthur was already here. And he was alone…

“Arthur!” I called out to him with a huge grin, waving once he glanced towards my direction. He smiled invitingly and I squeezed myself beside him at the booth. “Heya, sourtooth! Good to see ya!”

“Better not get caught Alfred.” He responded with a smirk, his jade green eyes glowing hauntingly at my own. He knew exactly that I shouldn’t even be in here. What a jerk! 

“Don’t say that so loud!” I whined, taking out my ID to show the bartender as he walked over to us. He nodded and gave me back my card. See, Lovino was worried about absolutely nothing.

“So, what’ll it be for ya?” The bartender gestured towards us, his hands propping himself up against the counter. Arthur’s eye glinted with a certain zest as he ordered a scotch. Geez, did someone piss in his tea? Or is he just trying to show off?

“A screwdriver, thanks!” Mr. Bartender nodded with a smile and turned his back to make our prefered drinks. Once he was done, I thanked him for the both of us and Arthur and I began talking.

“So how come you showed up outta the blue?” Questioned Arthur, splishing his drink full of scotch. Dammit Arthur that’s not a question that’s you’re allowed to be asking me, because it is VERY hard to lie to you.

“I thought about inviting Lovino out for a drink but he had plans with his boyfriend so I just sort of came.” Alright, that’s good Alfred. Stretching the truth a little, but it is the truth nonetheless. Arthur just scoffed in response, and downed a little of his liquor. I stirred my cocktail briskly, taking in a huge drink.

“Lucky I so happened to be here, eh?” Arthur joked, but truthfully I _was_ lucky. I didn’t have to go through the embarrassing conversation of inviting him here. I literally had no excuse to invite him, and knowing him he would ask why I’d invite him, the chasty bastard.

“Yes well, there was actually something I wanted to speak to you about.” Oh dear god, that just slipped out of my mouth I’m such a fucking idiot. There was no way I could back out of this now, and even if I found some kind of excuse, Arthur would most definitely pick up on it.

“Oh? Is that so?” Arthur raised an eyebrow in question, pressing the glass to his lips and sealing another drink. I just stared haphazardly at my own drink, deciding to swallow a spill. “Well, I’m listening. Tell me whatever is on your mind.” Just as I was about to speak, suddenly a chipper young girl with dark skin and silky chocolate hair bounced up in front of me. 

“Arthur! That’s you, right?” The young girl inquired, a cute smile daintily sprawled across her face. She was wearing a navy blue party dress, adorned with silver ribbons and obsidian sequins. Her dark hair was neatly pulled up into two elegant pigtails, each sporting a white bow. Arthur blinked several times in surprise, but suddenly he seemed to recognize her and smiled.

“Ah, Michelle! So nice to see you again, love.” Oh no. Did he just address her as ‘love’? My heart seemed to crack under hearing him call her in such an endearing fashion. My face suddenly felt hot and sweaty, and I could feel my heart beat a million miles per second as I clenched my teeth in slight jealousy. It made me angry that such a small thing could make me so jealous.

In my sudden temperament, I downed the rest of my screwdriver and called for another. I know that acting like a child wasn’t the way to handle this, but I just didn’t care. I also knew that I couldn’t judge something like this without knowing the full story. However, Arthur only ever called people he was close to ‘love’. And I wasn’t one of them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~*Matthew’s Point of View*~

Finally back at home, I plop myself on the couch, embracing the comfy pillows with my face. I just walked back on my own, even after Gilbert insisted that he drive me. But it would be too dangerous for him to be seen with me. After all, if the paparazzi saw us together there would be numerous rumors spreading like a new-age virus. Though, I don’t think I would mind. Wait, why wouldn’t I mind?

“Oh god please don’t let Alfred be right…” I grumbled into the pillow and tried to forget about how I was feeling. I had a blast playing Borderlands with Gilbert, but that was only a once in a lifetime opportunity. Gilbert said it himself, and it was true that _literally_ running into a celebrity never happened. 

From interviews and tabloids I’ve seen in magazines, Gilbert wasn’t anything like what reporters said he was. Brash and bold, is what all the headlines had said when Gilbert Beilschmidt had first debuted. What I saw today was a slight narcissistic complex, loads of forced self confidence, and...an endearing soft side. I only saw it for a moment, but the look on his face was absolute. He must care for his friends an awful lot, I’ve never seen anyone with that kind of look on their face.

That’s when I realized that I knew what Alfred had said yesterday...really was right. All within a day I liked Gilbert already. Or maybe, it was just a small attraction. The worst part of it all is that I would never see him again. That is, in person anyway. No, the worst part would be seeing him every day but never being able to speak to him again. Is this...What liking someone feels like?

Groaning angrily, I grabbed the pillow I was laying on and threw it on the floor in short agitation. Damn him for saying something as a joke and it actually happening. Maybe it was all a cruel and sick dream? No, if it were he wouldn’t have been able to feel the gross stickiness of the coffee being spilled on himself.

Just then, the door slammed open and two figures approached through the living room. I sat up quickly, repositioning myself so that I was presentable. I could see my brother with his arm over Arthur’s shoulder, and it looked like he was passed out cold. What sort of trouble did that dummy get himself into?

“Sorry to trouble you Matthew, your brother seemed to have overdrank himself. Do you mind helping me take this oaf to his room?” I immediately sprung up from the couch to help Arthur carry Alfred to his bed.

“What happened?” I asked, slightly worried that Alfred might have hurt himself.

“Well you see Matthew, it would seem that your brother has had one drink too many. I believe something was on his mind, and he was going to tell me about it when I ran into an old classmate from high school. While I was busy catching up, he kept drinking.” Ugh, of course that’s what happened. His childish jealousy always got the better of him resulting in overdrinking.

“Is he going to be okay? How much did he drink?” I inquired, worried that Alfred may vomit in the middle of the night.

“I’m not sure how much he drank. I’m a bit ashamed to admit that I wasn’t watching him the entire time that I was speaking with my old friend.” Arthur didn’t have to say who his old friend was, it wouldn’t matter if Arthur met someone that day, Alfred would get jealous of a dog that Arthur would be petting.

“I’ll talk to him about it in the morning, it might be important what he wanted to tell you.” Of course it was important, I already knew what Alfred wanted to say.

“Ah, thanks Matthew I appreciate that. You’re a good brother to him.”

“Thanks, I try to be!” Arthur turned towards the room door and slowly motioned towards the front door.

“I should get going, call me and let me know if Alfred’s okay, will you?”

“Yeah of course!” And with that, he was out the door and gone.


End file.
